1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an organic electro-luminescence display device, and particularly to an organic electro-luminescence display device adapted to ensure its life span and reliability
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been developed along with the development of information communication and became a necessity of modern. Of the display devices, organic electro-luminescence display (OLED) devices can be light and slim since they do not need backlight units required for liquid crystal display devices. Also, the OLED devices can be manufactured through simple processes and can have price competitiveness. Moreover, the OLED devices have a low voltage drive, a high luminous efficiency, and a wide viewing angle. In view of these points, the OLED devices have caught more of the attention as one of next-generation display devices.
The OLED devices fundamentally include an organic light emission diode element consisting of an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic light emission layer interposed between the anode and cathode electrodes. The organic light emission diode element uses a luminous principle of recombining excitation leptons (or particles) such as free hole and electron. The recombination of the free hole and electron allows the hole and electron to transit from an instable status to a stable status, thus the hole and electron emit lights. In other words, the organic light emission diode element generates free holes in the anode electrode and free electrons in the cathode electrode so that the free holes and electrons from the anode and cathode electrodes are recombined with each other in the organic light emission layer, thereby emitting lights.
In the OLED device, since the organic light emission layer can be easily deteriorated by at least one of moisture and oxygen, defects such as black spots and dark pixels may appear. The black spots are caused by some pixels being not emitted at the display of an image, thereby showing a black color to users. Also, the dark pixel corresponds to the pixel which is not driven.
In order to solve these defects, the organic light emission diode element is sealed off with a seal substrate and an UV curing (or hardening) resin and is shielded from an external environment. The seal substrate and the UV curing resin do not substantially shield the organic light emission diode element from at least one of the external moisture and oxygen. Due to this, the organic light emission diode element is gradually deteriorated due to at least one of the intruded moisture and oxygen thereinto, along with time.